


His inner demons

by badgerBoyMay



Category: Das Boot (1981), Das Boot - Lothar-Günther Buchheim
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Dark, Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Post Ending, Spoilers, Thank god we have friedrich, World War II, not a happy ending but still not the worst
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerBoyMay/pseuds/badgerBoyMay
Summary: Warum zum Teufel lachte er?"Es hat keinen Sinn, Friedrich. Nicht's hat einen Sinn. Sind wir da draußen töten wir Leute. Sind wir hier, sterben Leute.."Heinrich hat ein psychisches Tief nachdem sie wieder in La Rochelle sind.





	His inner demons

Fragend sah Friedrich sich um. Er sah den I WO und Werner, immer noch völlig fertig von den Nachwirkungen des Luftangriffs, an ihrem Tisch in der Bar Royal sitzen. Der Schock saß tief. Bei ihnen allen. Sie hatten Männer verloren, genau wie die anderen U-Boot Mannschaften die am Pier gestanden hatten um sie willkommen zu heißen. Es war einfach eine grauenhafte Woche.  
Friedrich sah wieder zum Tisch. Irgendwas fehlte. Er war gerade auf der Toilette gewesen und nun zurück auf dem Weg zu den anderen.  
Dann fiel es ihm auf. Heinrich war weg.  
"Wo ist der Kaleun?", fragte Fritz die beiden Männer. "Ist nach draußen gegangen.", antwortete Werner ihm.  
"Wann das?", wollte Friedrich nun wissen. "Als Sie zur Toilette sind, LI.", kam vom I WO, der immer noch völlig blass im Gesicht war. "Ich geh mal nach ihm schauen.", murmelte Fritz und verließ das Lokal um seinen Kapitän ausfindig zu machen. Es dauerte nicht lang, da sah er ihn. Auf der Pier-Mauer sitzend. Er sah auf die Bucht hinaus.  
  
"Heinrich?" fragte Friedrich vorsichtig.  
Fritz wusste das es ihm nicht gut ging. Erst die kurze Ohnmacht heute morgen nach dem Luftangriff und dann hatte er auch noch den ganzen Tag so gut wie nichts gesagt. Gut, Friedrich wusste das sein Kapitän meist nicht der gesprächigste war, (außer er erklärte irgendwas) aber er war noch in sich gekehrter als sonnst.  
Heinrich hatte eine Weile nicht geantwortet, während Fritz stehen geblieben war. "Geh wieder rein.", kam dann vom Alten. Er klang kaputt, ausgezehrt.  
"Heinrich was ist los?" Friedrich machte sich ernsthaft Sorgen.  
"Fritz, bitte... geh rein.", er machte eine Pause und fügte dann ganz leise hinzu: "du sollst das nicht mit ansehen."  
Friedrich ging auch das letzte Stück bis zur Mauer damit er Heinrich besser sehen konnte.  
Nun sah er den Alten im Profil. Müde. Gebrochen. "Hein, was-", Friedrich stockte als er die Pistole in Heinrichs Hand sah. Der Alte drehte den Kopf um seinen Leitenden anzusehen.  
Friedrich sah in seinen eisblauen Augen nur zwei Emotionen, Trauer und Schuld.  
Panik stand nun in Fritz's eigenen dunklen Augen, die bei diesem Licht fast schwarz wirken mussten.  
"Tu' das nicht.", flüsterte er.  
Heinrich lachte leise.  
Warum zum Teufel lachte er? "Es hat keinen Sinn, Friedrich. Nicht's hat einen Sinn. Sind wir da draußen töten wir Leute. Sind wir hier, sterben Leute..", er seufzte, "Ich hätte mit meinen Männern sterben sollen. Warum habt ihr mich nicht einfach liegen gelassen? Ich-Ich..", Heinrich brach die Stimme weg, ein paar Tränen blitzten im Mondschein. "Ich hätte mit meinem Boot untergehen sollen, wie ein guter Kapitän! Was bin ich denn jetzt? Ein schiffsloser Ordens träger der seine Männer auf dem Gewissen hat!", er schniefte.  
"Das ist doch gar nicht wahr.", versuchte Friedrich. "Währen wir früher zurück gekommen so wie ihr alle es gewollt habt, wären sie jetzt nicht tot, Friedrich!", sein Blick war voller Schmerz.  
"Und dann was? Erschießung wegen Befehlsverweigerung? Du hättest es nicht verhindern können. Gott verdammt, Heinrich du hast schon genug getan uns überhaupt wieder an Land zu kriegen. Wir hätten auch alle da unten bei Gibraltar sterben können.", meinte Fritz ernst. "Es spielt keine Rolle.", hauchte der ältere.  
"Heinrich-"  
"Pass auf dich auf, Friedrich.", murmelte der Alte und hob seine Pistole aus seinem Schoß.  
_》Oh Nein《_ dachte sich Fritz.  
Er schnappte sich Heinrich mit beiden Armen und zog ihn rückwärts von der Mauer, dieser verlor seine Pistole vor lauter Schreck.  
"Lass mich los! Fritz- lass mich los! Das ist ein Befehl!", maulte der Alte und versuchte sich los zu reißen, schaffte es aber nur sich zu drehen.  
"LI! Ich warne Sie! Friedr-"  
auf der Stelle war es ruhig. Friedrich hatte die einzige Möglichkeit seinen Kapitän zum schweigen zu bringen genutzt die er gesehen hatte. Er küsste ihn. Fritz sah das Heinrich ihn geschockt anstarrte während ihre Lippen sich trafen aber es dauerte nicht lang, da erwiderte der ältere den Kuss sanft. Fritz spürte Heinrichs Hand in seinen Haaren.  
Er hatte schon länger von diesem Augenblick geträumt auch wenn er gehofft hatte das er anders kommen würde. Nach ein paar Sekunden lösten sich die beiden etwas, nur soweit das sie sich ansehen konnten.  
"Ich hasse dich", meinte Heinrich leise.  
"Nein tust du nicht.", antwortete Friedrich sofort.  
"Nein.. tu ich nicht.", der ältere nickte.  
Stille breitete sich aus aber Fritz ließ den Alten nicht los.  
"Warum hast du das gemacht?", fragte Heinrich irgendwann.  
"Was? Dich vom Selbstmord abhalten? Na weil-" mit einem Kopfschütteln unterbrach Heinrich ihn.  
"Der Kuss.", sagte er, Interesse in seinen Augen. Friedrich überlegte.  
"Weil es dich ruhiggestellt hat. Und weil...ich wollte."  
Unglaube in den blauen Kristallen seines Freundes, "aber du bist verheiratet."  
Er nickte. Mit allem Mut den er aufbringen konnte, murmelte er "Trotzdem liebe ich dich."  
Erneut trat Stille ein.  
"So so." kam von dem Kapitän.  
Friedrich hätte ihm eine verpassen können, was war 'So So' denn für eine Antwort?  
"Versprichst du nichts dummes zu tun wenn ich dich los lasse?", fragte Fritz.  
Heinrich nickte. "Ehrlich?"  
"JA doch, LI!" schnaubte er.  
Friedrich entließ Heinrich aus seinem Griff was dazu führte das die beiden Männer nun auf dem Boden saßen.  
"Heinrich... bestraf dich nicht selbst für das was passiert ist. Natürlich haben wir Männer verloren aber die Männer die noch übrig sind, der Rest deiner Mannschaft, die brauchen dich jetzt.", sagte Friedrich sanft und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.  
Er nickte erneut.  
"Alles klar.", erwiderte der Ingenieur und stand auf. Er bot dem Alten seine Hand an und zog ihn hoch.  
Friedrich drehte sich zum gehen um, da es doch recht kalt war. Immerhin war es Dezember. "Fritz?", hörte er hinter sich.  
Friedrich blieb stehen und drehte sich noch mal um. "Hm?"  
"Brauchst du mich auch?", seine Frage klang unschuldig, verletzlich aber auch hoffnungsvoll.  
Der jüngere lächelte, "Natürlich!"  
Das erste mal heute sah er auch auf Heinrichs Gesicht ein Lächeln.  
"Jetzt komm, es ist kalt.", fügte der LI hinzu. Heinrich hob die Waffe auf und folgte seinem Leitenden.  
Als er wieder neben ihm lief, gab er ihm die Pistole. "Was soll ich damit- warte"  
Fritz blieb stehen und sah Heinrich an.  
"_Da sind keine Kugeln drin_."  
Der Kapitän nickte.  
"Du hättest dich gar nicht erschießen können!" Friedrich wusste nicht ob er glücklich darüber sein sollte oder Heinrich schlagen für den Schock den er ihm gegeben hatte.  
  
Heinrich lächelte milde und küsste seinen Leitenden auf die Wange, dann ging er voraus mit den Worten: "Ich **bitte** dich Friedrich, ich bin Seemann. Ich hätte mich ertränkt."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Pretty dark weiß ich. Tja wenns mir nicht gut geht schreib ich. Meistens kommt dann sowas dabei raus.  
That's how I cope with things okay! Ich wollte gar nicht so viel schreiben aber hey ich bin wohl inspiriert...
> 
> Ob Heinrich wirklich versuchen wollte Suizid zu begehen überlas ich eurer Fantasie, aber denkt dran, er saß am Wasser


End file.
